Talk:Dobby
"...the only character killed in the series..." I don't have the book on me, but was Bellatrix Lestrange killed with magic? --68.44.13.236 01:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, she was killed by a curse by Molly Weasley. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 05:37, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Funny, a lot of people expected Neville to be the one to off her.203.29.160.136 05:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking that myself --Lupin & Kingsley 17:50, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I think it should have been Neville to kill her after what she have done to his parents. Winky Where is it mentioned that Winky is Dobby´s cousin? That´s fanfiction, I think.--User:Rodolphus Never knew that. --Lupin & Kingsley 00:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It was added again.--Rodolphus 17:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't recall that being mentioned anywhere in the books, and it couldn't have been the movies because Winky was left out in the movie version of GoF. --BachLynn23 01:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Plans Why doesn't someone put Dobby's plans to stop Harry getting to school on such as the rogue bludger and sealing off entrance to 9 and 3 quarters i was going to but was unsure of where to put it. --[[User:Miniwally|'Miniwally']] ([[User talk:Miniwally|''Owl me!]]) 09:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :You can put those info. under the The Chamber of Secrets Plot section in the article. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 09:03, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Removed previous edit Removed the following sentence: "Dobby's is the only death in the series caused by non-magical means." Aragog died of old age. Slytherin's Basilisk had a sword rammed through its brain. Nick was (nearly) beheaded with an axe. Also the bloody baron stabbed himself to death BachLynn23 01:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) And Regulus Black drowned in the Inferi lake. AND the bloody baron stabbed the grey lady because he was jealous. --Speedysnitch 04:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Year of birth Is there a Source for the year of birth being c. 1900?--Rodolphus 11:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets What happened to Dobby after Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?--Station7 12:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Just read the article. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Main image What do you think if we replace the current image by this? :Well, I don't like a headshot image in the infobox, and Dobby looks kind of freaky in that pic.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!'']]) 19:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :i agree- N77 10:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Dobby always looked kind of freaky to me until I grew to love him; now I just smile when I see himWonka2011 18:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Punishment Was Dobby actually forced to punish himself, or did he just do it? It wasn't just Dobby who punished himself, Kreacher also tried to punish himself when he disobeyed orders. Dobby tells Harry in CoS, that he had to punish himself if he spoke ill of his family, and that he was always having to punish himself for something and that occasionally the Malfoy's would tell him to do extra punishments, so I would say it wasn't because he wanted to. BachLynn23 01:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Please put your signature- N77 10:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) role!!! do you all know that dobby's charecter in CoS was made by an orange on top of the stick-N77 10:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Not only that,the actor who played them had to make expressions so they could make the face look real then they edit it on the computer. --Speedysnitch 04:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Point Me Are all those names in the "Point Me" header really necessary? --Texthawm (Owl Me) 19:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) What if we just put something like "you maybe looking for another house elf of a different name or dobbin....."?--BachLynn (Accio!) 19:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'll change it. :) --Texthawm (Owl Me) 19:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That looks much better :-) --BachLynn (Accio!) 19:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 1970s? Is there a source for "1970s" being his DOB?--KiumaruHamachi 22:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi What's wrong with this? What's wrong with the article beyond this point? --KiumaruHamachi 13:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It was a broken template. It's been fixed. - Nick O'Demus 13:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks Nick. --KiumaruHamachi 14:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Etymology (or Behind the Scenes?) Jessica Mitford (JKR's heroine) had a co-worker named Dobby. According to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Mitford#Later_life: Mitford recounts how she was invited to join the Communist Party by her co-worker Dobby, to whom she responded "We thought you'd never ask!" - Ruqayyah 02:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Occupation Can't we say that he worked at Hogwarts from 1995 to 1998? One would assume, once you die, you would no longer have a job. AlastorMoody 03:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Questionable Statement "In 1992, he tried to warn Harry Potter of the plot to have the Chamber of Secrets reopened which he came to know via the contact between his masters and Lord Voldemort" Except for 1991-1992, Voldemort had been in Albania since 1981 --- when was he supposed to be in contact with the Malfoys? 17:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Gollum Similiarities May I add that on the internet Dobby is often compared to Gollum of Lord of the Rings? PirateBlast (talk) 05:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, that sort of thing isn't permitted. It's me again! Miss me? What a bummer, oh well just checking, guess I'm going to continue with my all-nighter of watching all Harry Potter movies again (I'm on Order of the Pheonix) PirateBlast (talk) 05:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Last Words Weren't Dobby's first and last words to Harry "Harry Potter!"? RR3 Master Racer (talk) 09:56, October 31, 2016 (UTC) In the books they were, in the movie he talks about being happy that he is with friends. User:Narmatonia Dairy of Tom Riddle inside his own sock? In the first paragraph it says "Harry accomplished this by placing the Diary of Tom Riddle inside his own sock.[3] " Shouldn't it be "Harry accomplished this by placing his own sock inside the Diary of Tom Riddle" ? Db476 (talk) 19:20, January 8, 2019 (UTC) The article is correct. The diary was in the sock and Lucius threw the sock away in the book.--Rodolphus (talk) 19:23, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Ahh of course my bad, only remembering the film adaptation of that part. (Db476 (talk) 19:44, January 8, 2019 (UTC)) Category Is there any reason why Dobby isn't sorted under the House-elves category?--Evil Amelia (talk) 02:33, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :This was caused by Category:Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare being cross-linked with House-elves - it has been corrected now. Thanks for bringing it up! --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:45, December 4, 2019 (UTC)